


Heart and Skinny Twink

by CombineTheKitchens



Series: Tumblr Requests - Sanders Sides [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, familial prinxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombineTheKitchens/pseuds/CombineTheKitchens
Summary: Tw: food mentionplease comment for anything else





	Heart and Skinny Twink

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: food mention  
> please comment for anything else

Virgil and Roman grew up with parents that didn’t really care about the whole “soulmate” thing. It wasn’t that they didn’t believe it, no. They just thought it wasn’t something their sons needed to worry about. The twins only did find out when Virgil woke up and found his arm covered in a weird language. His mother explained that soulmates can communicate through writing on the skin and Virgil’s was learning algebra. 

After learning that he had a smart and older soulmate, Virgil spent most of his time trying to teach himself everything that seemed remotely interesting. The two would exchange interesting and obscure facts they learned at the end of the day.

Roman, on the other hand, would write poems and songs to his soulmate. They would always respond with words of praise and adorable doodles. 

The brothers, unfortunately, went through all their school years without finding their soulmates. Roman and his soulmate had agreed on putting a small tattoo heart on their left cheekbone. Virgil’s soulmate had convinced him to let them choose a tattoo, which ended up being one of the algebra formulas on their right arms that they had met over. His twin thought that was quite romantic. 

Virgil ended up meeting his soulmate first while at work. He was at the gym as a personal trainer for a client when this skinny twink in semi-formal clothes walked in looking rather puzzled. He told his client to take a break before making his way over to the newcomer. 

“Hey, kid. You lost?” 

“On the contrary,” the man trailed his eyes down Virgil. “I am simply looking for-” 

Mister Skinny Twink’s eyes grew at the sight of Virgil’s tattoo. Virgil raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

“It’s the Pythagorean Theorem. A nerd like you would know what algebra is,” he teased. The man silently rolled up the sleeve to his button up, showing an identical formula. To say Virgil was startled would be an understatement.

Roman would meet his darling a month later. His last performance of Rocky Horror Picture Show went off without a hitch and he and the cast were going out to Applebee’s to celebrate. 

When the waiter came to the booth, everyone was stunned into silence. The young man with a heart on his cheek had yet to look up, but Roman was already in love. 

The actor shook himself out of his stupor and crawled over the laps of his friends, standing next to the waiter. He had finally raised his head at the movement and had the biggest grin possible on his face. Roman stuck out his hand.

“I am Roman Night,” he declared. His soulmate chuckled and shook his hand.

“My name is Patton Hart.” 

The actor couldn’t hold back and lifted the smaller man into the air, spinning them around and causing a scene. The cast’s meal was free that night and so was Roman’s love for Patton.


End file.
